The first time
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: The episode 'The first time' continuded for Klaine, it's full to the top of hot sex, fluff and a few funny bits chucked in and then in the chapter after it's the day after when everyone finds out, I hope you enjoy it! Please read! Klaine forever!X
1. The first time

**Rated M for a reason, if you don't like don't read although it's really cute!**

**Kurt and Blaine's first time left of from when they left it in the Glee episode 5 season 3 'The first time.' Please enjoy, XXX slight spoiler, if you haven't watched it and you don't want to spoil a Klaine bit then watch it and come back later, it's not this graphic in the episode unfortunately sorry if there are any mistakes, I did check a few times but I might have missed a few! I'm actually pretty proud of how this turned out…**

**So anyway, tell me what you think! X**

**I just re uploaded this after fixing some mistakes, so this one shouldn't have as many errors but I might have missed a few, sorry if it did X**

Kurt bit his lip slightly watching as Blaine repeated the same move over and over again on the stage. He was wearing a black and white striped jumper and grey pants as he spun around a few more times. Kurt crossed his arms across his chest; he hadn't really talked to Blaine since there fight outside the gay bar, Blaine had tried to get Kurt to have sex with him drunkly in the back of his car. Kurt had said no pushing him away and yelling. But Blaine was drunk and said he was just trying to be spontaneous for once and ended up walking home himself whilst Kurt drove in car. Kurt was a little nervous about talking to him but he couldn't avoid it forever.

Kurt stuck his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans, "Shouldn't you be celebrating?" he asked.

"I'm going over this move, I messed it up tonight, I know I can do it better," Blaine explained moving back to his first position of the move.

Kurt nodded stepping forward a few steps, "Beauty of the stage, you get to do it all over again tomorrow night," he said continuing to walk forward as Blaine performed the move again, "Personally I think both you guys were perfect." He said stopping a few steps away from Blaine.

Blaine turned to face him, "Thank you," he said putting his hands on his hips, "Your officer Krupke killed, brought the house down."

Kurt smiled slightly looking away as he joked boastingly, "I well can't help but pull focus sorry." He said still smiling

"Don't apologise, it was great," Blaine said smiling a bit more now.

Kurt nodded a bit, "all your friends were here tonight," he said rocking back and forth on his heels a bit, "the Warblers," he said. Blaine smiled and nodded along until Kurt added, "Sebastian," Blaine turned back to look at him, "there were all loving it," Kurt continued as although he hadn't noticed his reaction.

Blaine paused before sighing slightly, "Come here," he said waving his arm forward in a beckoning jester. Kurt walked forward, "Give me your hand," Blaine said, "and hold it to your heart," Blaine continued guiding the hand his was holding to Kurt's chest.

"Just like the song," Kurt said looking directly at Blaine.

"Just like the song," Blaine agreed with a nod, "Kurt…Sebastian doesn't mean anything to me," he said pausing to let the words sink in, he brought Kurt hand between them still gripping his tightly, "you were right, our first time shouldn't be like that, I was drunk and I'm sorry," he said looking deep into Kurt's eyes even thought Kurt could tell every word was the truth by just the tone of his voice.

"Well it sure beats last time when you were drunk and you made out with Rachel," Kurt said a small smile playing over his lips.

Blaine moaned out a sharp breath holding his head down in embarrassment realising that him drunk is not a good thing. Kurt laughed and Blaine joined in bringing his head back up, "and I'm sorry too," Kurt said "I wanted to be your gay bar superstar, but try as I might I'm just a silly romantic," Kurt shrugged.

Blaine shook his head, "It's not silly," he gasped stepping forward and closing the distance between him and then man his loved pressing there lips together making the last word a breath, Kurt sighed taking his hands from Blaine's that were still joined together in the middle and wrapped them around Blaine's neck, Blaine pulled back and Kurt turned his head to the side his arms still around Blaine's neck.

"You take my breath away," Kurt breathed his cheek brushing against Blaine's, he pulled his arms back and placed them on Blaine's shoulders looking at him directly with a smile, "and not just now, tonight on that stage, I was so proud to be with you."

Blaine smiled, "I hope so," he said, "I want you to be," he continued his voice cracking with the tears that were forming in his eyes, "Umm…" Blaine said blinking back the tears, "Arties having an after party at breadstixs would you accompany me?" he asked with a grin.

"No," Kurt replied seriously taking Blaine by surprise; Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes making his intentions clear, "I want to go to your house."

Blaine nodded, "Okay." he said sounding a bit nervous.

**(^ A/N: the above belongs to Glee, I wrote from here onwards but they still own Kurt and Blaine unfortunately, enjoy! ^)**

"Have you got your car?" Kurt asked grabbing both Blaine's hands in his again.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded smiling. Kurt stepping forward again dropping Blaine's hands to wrap them around his neck again pulling him down for another kiss, his heart thumping in his chest with worry, but he knew he wasn't going to back out. He wanted this, he wanted this so much.

"I love you," Kurt said pressing one last kiss to Blaine's lips, "Even when you're stupid and drunk."

Blaine laughed, "I love you too," he said, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Kurt let out a breath, "Blaine," he said, "I don't just love you, I need you. I seriously don't know what I'd do without you. You…you saved me."

Blaine felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes again, "Kurt," he whispered.

"Not just from Karofsky but from myself, I used to act differently around different people, my Dad, Carole, my friends, New directions, to the point where I didn't even know who the real me was anymore," Kurt explained tears brimming up with his eyes, "And then I met you, and I found myself again, I felt so comfortable around you. I didn't have to act or pretended. I could just be myself."

Blaine linked his and Kurt's hands tightly together, "I will never leave you Kurt, I might have stupid moments and we might have stupid fights, but I'll always be right here if you need me. No matter what, no matter when. I'm here."

Kurt nodded, "You ready?" he breathed.

"Ready," Blaine said bringing Kurt's hand to his lips and kissing his gently.

The two boys ran out of the auditorium hand in hand and out to the car park, Kurt yelling at Finn as they ran past that he was going out with Blaine and that's he'll see him later. The two boys' climbed into Blaine's car, Blaine in the driving seat Kurt beside him in the passengers. Kurt put on his seat belt with a snap, the only thing that seemed to keep him from jumping up and down in the seat.

Blaine laughed, "Eager?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt just shrugged of his embarrassment, "Drive," he said as Blaine clicked on his seat belt.

Blaine raised his eyebrow again, "Yes mater," he said saluting mockingly.

Kurt rolled his eyes and made a grab for one of Blaine's hands, "Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets just love," Kurt sang sweetly as Blaine started the engine with his other hand.

Blaine grinned, "We can dance until we die, you and I, will be young forever."

Kurt joined in when Blaine sang the chorus, both looking meaningfully at each other, "You make me, feel like I'm livin' a teenage dream the way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."

Blaine leaned forward and rested his head against Kurt's. "This is going to be so perfect," he whispered.

Kurt smiled, "It will be if we ever get there!"

"Okay, okay, were going," Blaine said unable to stop the terrified shake in his voice.

"Hey," Kurt said frowning, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Blaine said pulling out of the car park, "just a little nervous."

Kurt smiled, "I thought you where meant to be the cool and collected one?"

Blaine blushed, "Sorry," he said looking straight ahead, concentrating on the road a little too hard then was necessary.

"Blaine its fine, we don't have too. We can go back and watch a film or something if you don't want to," Kurt reassured him.

"No, no I really, really want to do this I just…I want this to be perfect for you," Blaine said giving Kurt a quick smile.

"It will be," Kurt said, "As long as I'm with you…and you're not drunk."

"You're always going to use that against me aren't you?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"Yep pretty much," Kurt grinned looking pleased with himself.

"I'm never drinking again," Blaine vowed with a sigh, "It always ends in tears."

"Oh I'm pretty sure you'll have more then your fair few drunken nights in the future," Kurt said with a smile, "Don't worry about it, I'll be there with a glass of water in the morning."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Thanks honey," he said.

"Your welcome dear," Kurt said biting back a laugh,

The two boy's finally made it to Blaine's empty house, they unbuckled there seat belts and Blaine tried to find his key in his pocket as they waited outside the door.

"Blaine for God sakes hurry up!" Kurt wined, "its freezing!"

"Oh I'll soon warm you up," Blaine said trying to sound seductive.

It worked, Kurt gulped a bit, "Okay really, really hurry up," he said reaching forward and sticking his hand in Blaine's pants pocket.

Blaine gasped, "Shit, Kurt what are you…?" Blaine asked but Kurt pulled out a small silver key and shoved it in the door turning it hastily and pushed the door open.

The two boys walked inside and then stood awkwardly in the hallway. "So…" Blaine said after both him and Kurt had kicked of there shoes, "What now?"

"Upstairs?" Kurt asked holding his hand out to Blaine who took it with a nod.

They walked into Blaine's familiar bedroom and Kurt walked over and sat on the top of the bed, he patted the space in front of him and Blaine sat there looking at Kurt with a nervous smile, Kurt leaned forward and kissed him gently, his arms wrapping around his waist and he pulled Blaine's down on top of him. Blaine seemed to relax after Kurt had given him a position and kissed Kurt more forcefully then they had done before his tongue dancing with Kurt's.

Kurt moaned and then froze blushing at his reaction, Blaine laughed a bit stroking Kurt's cheek, "Best noise I ever heard," he said. Kurt smiled bringing there lips back together.

Blaine slid his hands down Kurt's sides, but instead of stopping at his waist like he usually did he ran his hand down the back of Kurt's leg and squeezed his thigh, Kurt's eyes widened and he gasped. Blaine grinned he liked that reaction

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's rosy lips that were already slightly swollen only to take a breath and kiss Kurt's neck, Blaine felt Kurt gulp under his lips but he didn't pull away so he carried on, sucking the skin into his mouth and biting down on it.

Kurt moaned loudly again, Blain moaned back pulling off the small bruise and turning back to Kurt's lips, "you make the most amazing noises" he gasped between kisses, "and people think your voice is amazing."

"Yours is better," Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips.

"Can we have this conversation later?" Blaine asked his hand brushing over Kurt's white shirt under his waist coat, "I'm finding it hard to concentrate on much right now."

Kurt laughed, "That's understandable," he said breathing slightly on the heavy side.

Blaine's hands were still ghosting over Kurt's buttons, "Can I?" he said softly.

Kurt nodded biting down on his lip, Blaine took a deep breath and undid the first button, and then the second stopping and the forth and gazing at Kurt's beautiful porcelain skin.

Kurt struggled not to squirm under his gaze, "Blaine?" he asked tilting his head to the side to hide his worry.

"Huh? Oh, oh God sorry," Blaine said shaking his head, "Your just…your just so perfect. You're beautiful."

Kurt blushed reaching up and stroking Blaine's cheek before pulling him back down on top of him, his arms sliding up to his neck and kissing him, Blaine moaned and Kurt giggled before kissing him harder. Blaine gasped kissing him back needly, running his hands up and down Kurt's sides and chest, his instincts completely taking over his body.

"Can I take this off?" Blaine gasped his hands on the button of Kurt's waist coat.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah," he said. Blaine undid the two buttons holding Kurt's waist coat together and pulled it of his shoulders, Kurt leaned forward so he could get it off fully and Blaine was just about to chuck it behind him when he paused, he folding the waist coat up as quickly as he could and then placed it down beside the bed.

Kurt laughed, "I've taught you well," he smiled.

Blaine smiled back, "Yep," he said undoing the rest of the buttons of Kurt's white shirt and pulling it open, he moaned, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he whimpered he ran his hands over Kurt's chest, "God Kurt," he said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow a bit not seeing what was so amazing; he reached up and grabbed ether side of Blaine's black and white striped shirt and looked at him questionably. Blaine nodded helping him get it over his head revealing smooth, toned honey brown chest. Kurt's eyes widened slightly and he licked his lips subconsciously.

Blaine smiled again, kissing Kurt's neck and chest, he started nipping and licking at the skin, getting more eager the further he went down Kurt's chest, getting more confident with every moan that escaped Kurt's rosy lips. Blaine stopped at the waist band of Kurt's jeans and worked his way back up hesitating at Kurt's nipples. He took a deep breath and licked one, Kurt let out a breath and closed his eyes, and Blaine did it again and again before sucking on it gently. Kurt let out a strangled moan of "Blaine!"

"Is that okay?" Blaine asked his hot breath blowing over the nipple his just sucked on making Kurt shiver.

"Are you kidding, you have no idea how that feels," he said, he paused for a second before rolling so Blaine was on the bottom. He reached down and sucked on Blaine's neck like he had done to him and then nipped the skin of his chest down to his nipples and sucked on one gently.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Kurt!" he cried, he closed his eyes and lent back against the pillows licking his lips, "God."

Kurt laughed, "Told you," he grinned.

"Can…can you do it again?" Blaine asked blushing slightly.

Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine's other nipple and then sucked on it, he swirled his tongue around it, "Kurt!" Blaine whimpered arching his back of the bed, "Ohhhhh!" Kurt grinned loving that he could do that to Blaine, and loving the moans and groans that were spilling from his lips.

Blaine rolled over so Kurt was on bottom again, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Blaine asked, "I'm not going to get angry or whatever, I understand one hundred percent and if I ever push you into anything I'll never forgive myself."

"I'm sure," Kurt said with a confident but slightly hesitation nod.

"Are you scared?" Blaine asked stroking Kurt's cheek with his thumb.

Kurt wasn't going to lie, "Terrified," Kurt said with a shaky laugh.

"I'll look after you," Blaine promised, "If you want to stop at anytime just tell me and we will okay?"

Kurt nodded in agreement, "I trust you," he whispered.

Blaine smiled, "Good," he said leaning his forehead against Kurt's and giving a short sweet kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said, "And I'm so glad you're going to be my first Blaine."

"Me too Kurt, I can't imagine anyone more perfect," Blaine said tears forming in his eyes from the amount of pure love spilling from his body, "and Kurt…I have every intention on spending the rest of my life with you."

Kurt gulped eyes wide and filled with tears of joy, "Really?" he asked.

Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's forehead, "Really," he breathed.

All Kurt's hesitations and fear completely vanished and he knew he was ready; that this was the right time and that he and Blaine were the real deal and there love would last forever. Kurt reached up and kissed Blaine with as much passion as he could muster, he hands bravely siding down over Blaine's back and squeezing his ass through his pants. Blaine's gasped and closed his eyes, letting his hands going down to Kurt's button on his jeans, "Kurt, can I…?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, "Go on," he breathed. Blaine nodded and undid the button and the zip slowly watching Kurt's face the whole time for any sign on discomfort or hesitation but all that was there was pure love and trust that Blaine's heart swell in his chest. He grabbed either side of Kurt's jeans and pulled them down, not too slowly as he thought that would make it a bigger deal but not too fast so Kurt had a chance to object at anytime. Kurt lifted his back so Blaine could get them all the way down, Blaine folded them and put them down beside the vest and turned back, Kurt was lying with his white shirt open revealing his milk white flawless chest and a small pair of grey boxers. Blaine bit his lip closing his eyes and concentrating on not cuming in his pants at the sight of him.

"Blaine are you okay?" Kurt asked watching as Blaine breathed in and out evenly with his eyes closed.

"I'm fine," Blaine said finally opening his eyes and smiling down at Kurt.

"Good," Kurt said, "But I think this isn't fair," he said.

Blaine frowned, "What do you mean honey?" he asked.

"I mean, that we need to get these off," Kurt grinned reaching forward for Blaine's pants, "…can I?" he added.

Blaine laughed, "Sure," he grinned helping Kurt undo the button and pull them off, throwing them somewhere behind him in a way that made Kurt cringe, "Babe relax, there not yours," Blaine chuckled, "You're adorable, did you know that?"

"Ummm….you've only told me six thousand times but I think it's starting to sink in," Kurt said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

Blaine laughed and took Kurt's shirt between his fingers, pulling it off Kurt's shoulders; Kurt got the message leaning forward so Blaine could take it off completely and they were just in there underwear. Blaine moved up so he knees were rested each side of Kurt's hips and reached for both Kurt's hands with both his own entwining them together, he took a brave breath and ground his hips down rubbing his and Kurt's cocks together. Kurt's grip on Blaine's hands tightened and he moaned his eyes closing, Blaine did it a few more times experimentally before he started working up a rhythm with Kurt thrusting upwards at the same time, the friction and heat getting hotter and hotter, the room filling with moans and cries of each others names.

"Kurt stop," Blaine cried all of a sudden, he was getting way to close to the edge, he pulled back from Kurt's thrusts.

Kurt was breathing heavily, "Are you okay?" he panted reaching up to stroke Blaine's cheek.

"Fine," Blaine breathed with a nod, "Do you want to do this…all the way I mean?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah," he said confidently still stroking Blaine's cheek.

"Okay," Blaine said his hands sliding down from Kurt's chest to the rim of his underwear, "Can I take these of then?" he asked. Kurt gulped and took a deep breath before nodding. "Kurt are you sure, I'm don't want to push you into anything…" Blaine hesitated biting his lip.

"I'm sure," Kurt said with a nod, "I mean it Blaine."

Blaine nodded at the confidence in Kurt's voice; "Ready?" he asked his thumbs hooking on the inside of Kurt's underwear.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. Blaine kept his eyes lock on Kurt's as he pulled down his underwear, fighting the urge to look down not wanting to freak Kurt out to much. Blaine dropped the underwear down with the rest of Kurt's clothes and aloud himself a glance down at Kurt, he couldn't help the gaspy moan that escaped his lips at Kurt's stiff leaking cock. Kurt blushed a deep red avoiding Blaine's eyes but Blaine leaned forward and cupped Kurt's chin in his palm so Kurt was forced to look at him, "You're perfect," he said leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled, "Your turn?" he asked running his hand down Blaine's brown honey chest stopping at his waist.

Blaine nodded, "Go for it," he said with a nervous grin. Kurt nodded grabbing Blaine's underwear and pulling them down in a quick motion, moaning as Blaine's red, swollen fully erect cock sprung free from his fabric prison.

"Oh dear God Blaine," Kurt sighed reaching forward and giving Blaine's cock a hesitant stroke.

Blaine moaned throwing his head back in ecstasy, Kurt did it a few more times before Blaine pushed him of, "I can't cum yet baby," he explained. Kurt nodded in response, "Can I…" Blaine took a deep breath eyeing up Kurt's cock, "Can I taste you?" he asked.

Kurt's eyes widened at the request, he's thought immediately jumped to the image of Blaine's hot wet mouth humming around his cock and he squeezing his eyes shut with a breathy moan, "Yeah," he nodded eagerly.

Blaine grinned shuffling down until he was eye level with Kurt's cock, he hesitated before blowing warm air over the tip watching with fascination as it twitched and Kurt's hips thrust a bit.

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned in frustration, "Hurry up!"

Blaine took a deep breath and licked the tip of Kurt's cock tasting the pre-cum that had gathered, Kurt gasped his hands gripping the bed sheets with clenched fists either side of him. Blaine took another deep breath, Kurt smelt amazing he smelt of, love and sex but most of all he smelt like Kurt. That distinctive smell that Blaine couldn't quite put a finger on, that amazing sweet scent with a hint of spice that made Blaine feel completely comfortable. And that's were he got the courage to take the head of Kurt's cock in his mouth and suck on it gently. Kurt moaned throwing his head back against the pillows, "More," he cried.

Blaine took as much of Kurt in his mouth as he could, which was a tall order considering how huge Kurt was and sucked on it hard, swirling his tongue around the head and tracing the slit as he sucked. Kurt was gripping onto the bed sheets so tightly that his knuckles turned white; he was moaning and crying out Blaine's name over and over again whilst writhing around on the bed.

Blaine watched him fascinated, trying to remember if he'd seen anything that turned him on more in his whole life but he soon came to the conclusion of no. Soon Blaine could feel Kurt's dick throbbing hard in his mouth, he raked his tongue over the vein on the under side of Kurt's cock and Kurt screamed, "Blaine stop!" he panted, "I don't want to cum until your inside me."

Blaine nodded and pulled off Kurt's cock with a wet popping sound, he wiping his mouth with the back of his hand getting ready of any spit and pre-come that was there. His lips were red and swollen and he gave Kurt and charming smile that made Kurt's heart stutter a beat, Blaine reached over and opened the top drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, "Condom or no condom?" he asked knowing they were both virgins so they didn't need one but not knowing if a condom would make Kurt more comfortable.

"No," Kurt replied his voice lust filled, "I want to feel you cum inside me."

Blaine gulped and nodded in response dropping the condom back into the drawer and closing it, "How do you want to do this?" he asked grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it comfortingly.

Kurt replied by grabbed a few pillows from behind him and shoving them under his hips so Blaine had easy excess to him, he felt stupid with his ass on full display until Blaine let out a long breathy cry, "Fuck Kurt, you have no idea how hot you look right now," he said. He opened the lube bottle and poured probably more then was needed onto his fingers, "Tell me to stop if you want to okay?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, "I'm ready," he replied, Blaine nodded back and hesitantly pressed his well lubed index finger against Kurt's hole whilst spreading his cheeks with his other clean hand.

"Baby this is going to hurt," Blaine warned him.

"I know," Kurt replied how was starting to get desperate, "Just go, please Blaine."

"Okay, sorry," Blaine said pressing his finger in slowly stopping when Kurt hissed in pain, "Oh Kurt I'm sorry, baby I'm so sorry," he panicked hating the fact he was causing Kurt pain, "Do you want me to stop?"

Kurt panted a few times and took a deep breath, "No, keep going. It's fine Blaine really."

"Okay," Blaine said pushing in a bit further, freezing when ever Kurt let out any sign of pain but pretty soon his finger was all the way in, "you okay gorgeous?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt nodded his hair clinging to his forehead with sweat, "I'm fine," he said.

"Ready for more?" Blaine asked pressing a second finger to the entrance of Kurt's hole.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah, go," he said. The second finger went in a lot quicker then the first, and so did the third and the fourth and pretty soon Blaine was stretching Kurt out by scissoring his fingers. Blaine was shocked at how amazing it felt to have his fingers inside Kurt, he was so hot and wet, if that's what it felt like with his fingers imagine what he would feel like around his cock. All of a sudden Kurt was whined and pressing back down on Blaine's had, fucking himself with Blaine's fingers, "Blaine!" he whined, "I'm ready…please….just….God, Blaine just get in me now! Please!"

Blaine gulped struggling not to cum at those words; he pulled his fingers out watching as Kurt clenched around the emptiness, he moaned, "Blaine please!" Blaine slicked up his cock with more lube and positioned himself at the entrance of Kurt's hole. "Ready?" he asked. Kurt nodded franticly and Blaine smiled a bit, "I love you Kurt Hummel," he sighed.

Kurt moaned, "I love you too Blaine, but please just…" he said but before he cold finish his sentence Blaine and pushed in a little bit. Kurt's face screwed up at the intense pain, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and his breath became ragged.

Blaine's heart sunk, "Baby, baby shhh…it's okay," he said debating to pull out or not but before he could Kurt's expression cleared.

"I'm fine," he said before Blaine could ask, "Keep going."

Blaine bit his lip unsure, "Are you sure baby? I don't want to hurt you."

"Blaine I'm fine. And I really want this, please just keep going," Kurt said giving Blaine a reassuring smile.

Blaine nodded and pushed in a bit further, Kurt didn't tense up but winced a bit, he pushed in a bit further until he was all the way in, and Kurt tensed up again tears trickling from his eyes, "Kurt!" Blaine said brokenly at the same time desperately fighting the urge to thrust, "Baby don't cry, please!"

Kurt's eyes opened after a few deep breaths and he moaned, "God Blaine you feel amazing!" he cried.

Blaine sighed in relief, "So do you baby so wet and tight, God it's like heaven," he said.

Kurt blushed, "Move?" he asked. Blaine reached forward and took both of Kurt's hands in his again, it was a bit of a stretch but he managed, Blaine nodded and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Both boys gasped and moaned at the new sensation. They breathed heavily for a bit before Blaine pulled back out and did it again, Kurt threw his head back, "Ohhhhhhhh Bllllllllaine!" he moaned, "Faster!"

Blaine gulped and let go of one of Kurt's hands do he was at a better angle and pulled in and out, slamming back in as hard as he could, "Kurt," he whined, "Fuck."

"B…Blaine, faster!" Kurt called again, "Please!"

Blaine was whining and thrusting as hard and as deep as he could, getting faster and faster, he changed his angle slightly.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kurt cried, "Right there, fuck Blaine!"

Blaine grinned to himself, sweat dripping down his face as he thrust as hard as he could into Kurt's prostate, "There?" he asked.

"Ohhhhh," Kurt moaned, "Yes! Blaine yes! Fuck!"

Blaine thrust franticly, watching as Kurt's cock that stood fully attention and it was soon leaking everywhere, turning a bright angry purple as it begged for attention. Blaine was so close, he could feel the hotness in the pit of his stomach getting more intense every time he thrust deep into the hot wet darkness, Kurt had tears streaming down his face, the pleasure almost too much for him too bare but too good for him to stop.

"Blaine….FUCK!" Kurt cried what ever he was trying to say to Blaine cut off as Blaine thrust in again, "Blaine I'm so close," he cried in a rush before Blaine slammed back in again.

"Me too baby," Blaine panted widely "So close." Hearing the news Blaine used his last remaining amount of energy throwing his head back as he got faster and faster, thrusting harder and harder until they were both screaming in pleasure. "So good Kurt…ohhh, so freaking good!" Blaine cried.

"B…laine….I….I'm go…gonna…" Kurt tried to warm him between moans as whimpers.

"I…I know," Blaine said breathing heavily, he reached forward and grabbed Kurt's other hand in his so they were both joined, "Together," he panted still thrusting widely. Kurt nodded in agreement. It only took a few more seconds before his thrusting stuttered out of its rhythm and then he came screaming Kurt's name like his life depended on it. Kurt cried out at the sight of Blaine screaming his name as he came and he soon followed spraying over both his and Blaine's chest and stomachs with a cry of 'Blaine' in a voice that was so high that it was an achievement even for him. Blaine pulled out and collapsed on Kurt's chest breathing heavily, unable to move. They stayed like that for five minutes, just concentrating on breathing. Eventually Kurt found the energy to lift his hand and run it through Blaine's dark sweaty curls affectionately, "Wow," he breathed.

Blaine laughed forcing himself to get up from Kurt's chest and roll over beside him, "That's an understatement," he gasped.

Kurt sighed grabbing Blaine's hand and squeezing it tightly, "I love you," he said.

Blaine smiled, "I love you too baby," he said.

Kurt rolled onto his side, propping his head up with a bent elbow, he gently traced the muscles of Blaine's chest with his index finger, trailing random love hearts and swirls over his skin, "Why have we never done that before?" he asked mostly to himself.

Blaine answered anyway with a laugh, "Because were love struck idiots," he sighed.

Kurt sighed, feeling completely content, which he never thought he would whilst lying sweaty and completely naked in his, not just boyfriends, but best friends bed. He shivered realising how cold it was in the room, he didn't notice before with Blaine's hot and aroused body pressed up against him. Blaine seemed to realise at the same time, the hairs on his arms standing up on end. Blaine reached over into one of his draws and pulled out two small tops, he reached down and found Kurt's pants and then saw that his were just in reach to. He selected the plain white t-shirt and Kurt's pants and gave them to him before grabbing his own and pulling them on with the remaining pale dark green vest top that made his honey skin look delicious, **(^^^Glee sort of, I added bits^^^) **they lay down, their legs tangled together, their bare feet rested on the edge of the bed. Their chests almost pressed together and their arms and hands entwined. They lent forward pressing their foreheads together and nuzzled there noses together adorably, there eyes closed in contentment, just marvelling in the fact that they were in love, and that they could do this. Both held there hands out in the air to each other, they closed the distance and locked their fingers together in a way that made Kurt think Blaine would never let go. Kurt reached forward with his other hand and stroked Blaine's neck down to his chest, his thumb brushing over the material of Blaine's vest. He looked up at Blaine was a tentative smile, loving the way Blaine was looking at him, his brown hazel eyes, rimmed with long lush eyelashes were full of what only Kurt could describe as love. **(^^^ fully my own again^^^)**

"I love you Kurt," Blaine sighed, "I love you so much."

"I love you too Blaine, more then you will ever know," Kurt replied.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through his front door with a cheery grin on his face; he dumped his keys on the table in the hallway and pulled off his coat and scarf. He kicked of his boots and walked into the living room. Finn was watching TV, Kurt noticed that the clock on the fireplace said ten to two in the morning. Shit he had been with Blaine a lot longer then he thought. He pretended he was oblivious of the time and sat down in the arm chair opposite where Finn sat on the sofa, his Dad and step mum Carole were still out and wouldn't be back until late tomorrow afternoon.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?" Finn asked turning to Kurt.

Kurt frowned, Finn had a different…air about him, like something had changed, "With Blaine," he answered simply, Finn looked happy…almost proud.

"Until almost two in the morning?" Finn exclaimed, "Did you go to the after party with him?"

Kurt debated lying to him and then realised that Santana or Brit would probably blow his cover, "No, we went back to his house," he said slightly praying that Finn wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"What did you do?" Finn asked his eyes raking over Kurt's hair that was still slightly ruffled and his bright eyes.

Kurt's cheeks burned bright red, he shrugged, "Stuff," he said trying to sound innocent.

Finn all of a sudden frowned at Kurt. "Kurt are those…are those hickeys?" he said his eyes scanning the huge number of bruises all over Kurt's pale neck.

Kurt blushed an even deeper red, "Umm…yeah," he admitted not really sure how he could lie now he's seen them.

Finn frowned as though he was concentrating on a very hard maths puzzle and then his expression cleared and he eyes went wide as he connected everything together, the blush in his cheeks when he asked him what he did, the love bites all over his neck, the coming home late… "Oh my God did you and Blaine…" Finn trailed off.

Kurt blushed scarlet and got to his feet, "I'm going to bed," he announced.

"You did didn't you!" Finn said, "Santana and Puck are going to have a field day."

Kurt moaned, "Finn can we not talk about this! You're my brother, it's weird."

"But you did?" Finn asked raising an eyebrow as he noticed Kurt was limping ever so slightly.

Kurt lost his temper, "Yes, yes it's true! Me and Blaine had sex, you happy now?" he yelled. Finn gulped and blushed red, before he could answer Kurt turned to leave but he froze in the door way, "Finn…why is there a bra on the floor behind the sofa?" he asked.

Finn froze, "umm…Umm…I….urghh…" Finn stuttered a he tried to come up with a logical explanation.

"Oh please tell me that's Rachel's, because either you're cheating or you like dressing up as…." Kurt started to say almost gagging at the image of Finn in a skirt and high heels.

Finn interrupted him, "Yes it's Rachel's!" he cried shuddering slightly as though he and Kurt has the same image in his head.

"Thank God, but you can tease me when you've just done the same with Rachel," Kurt pointed out, "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed before we noticed something else we don't want to."

"Alright then, night Kurt," Finn said grabbing the bra from behind the sofa and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Good night Finn," Kurt replied walking out with dignity…well as much dignity as you could when you were limping because your boyfriend has been slamming his cock into your ass all night.

He climbed the stairs and closed the door of his bedroom, he lent against it with a groan, why did Finn have to chose tonight to be so observant? Another night he could walk in with his hair dyed bright pink and he wouldn't notice. But tonight, he had to notice the love bites marking his skin. He sighed walking over and collapsing on his bed and pulling his mobile out of his pocket. He had a text message from Blaine, he grinned as he opened it:

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

**Well hello there, prefect, gorgeous, sexy, beautiful sir,**

**Just a quick message to say that tonight was the best night of my life and that I'll never forget it, and that I love you soooooooooooooooo much! And that I always will, hope I see you soon, and I'm not promising I'll keep my hands of you next time we meet-_wink wink_ ;).**

**Loaaaaaaadddddds of love, sex and hickeys.**

**Blaine**

**X**

Kurt quickly replied, the huge grin still on his face:

**To: Blaine**

**From: Kurt**

**Heya, Babe.**

**I just wanted to say that I love you soooooooooooooooo much too and that I have no problem you not keeping your hands of me and I plan to do what we did tonight as much as possible for the rest of our life's. But did you really have to put those hickeys in such obvious places? Finn now knows all about tonight (but he also did the same with Rachel) and I have to try and find something to cover them tomorrow!**

**Loaaaaaaaaaaads of love, sex and hickeys back**

**Kurt**

**X**

Kurt jumped of the bed and then winced at the pain he felt, he quickly brushed his teeth and put on his bed clothes before turning of the light switching off his lamp and crawling into bed, picking his phone back up and seeing Blaine had replied:

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

**Hey honey,**

**First of all, don't cover them up! Are you ashamed of them are something? Are you embarrassed of our shenanigans tonight? Second of all sorry Finn found out, and how did you find out about him and Rachel? Did you tell you...? That's a bit weird if he did, I mean he's your brother, you don't want to know that, how did you know about you?**

**I looooooooooove you!**

**Blaine**

**X**

**To: Blaine**

**From: Kurt**

**Hey Baby,**

**Okay one this first; did you seriously just call our hot sex shenanigans? And of course I'm not ashamed; I'll wear a low necked V-top so they can see the ones on the top of my chest too! I'm so proud. And he didn't tell me, he didn't really have a choice after I saw a bra behind the sofa. He knew about me because of the fact that I came back from yours as ten to two in the morning, the love bites all over my neck and the fact I was limping everywhere.**

**And I looooooooooove you too!**

**Kurt**

**X**

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

**Okay, I can give you the first one, sorry it was very hot. Second of all, ha-ha He'll be more careful next. Your limping! Oh God baby, I'm so sorry, are you in much pain? I'm sooooo sorry! And you can just forget the top all together… ;) It's ten to two? Oh crap I've go the show again tomorrow…well later today!**

**To: Blaine**

**From: Kurt**

**I think I'll stick with the top unfortunately, and don't worry I'm fine, I'm more fine then I've ever been in my whole life. Now get some sleep! And I'll see you later today! Good night and sweet dreams**

**Kurt**

**X**

**To: Kurt**

**From: Blaine**

**Okay dear, I'll get some sleep. My dreams well be sweet if your in them! I love you, can't wait to see you again!**

**Blaine**

**X**

Kurt smiled and turned off his phone; he switched of his lamp and fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hey, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I could continue it with another Chapter, like the next day when Kurt goes to school and his friends see the hickeys and Kurt's Dad coming home and seeing them too but that's up to you! Let me know if you want me to continue it or leave it here! I really love this, hopefully you did too! Please check out some of my other stories if you did, it would mean a lot to me. So yeah, do you want me to continue it? Did you like it? Let me know in a review, I promise to answer them all!**

**Lot's of love!**

**XXX**

**Copy right: Oh and the song they sing in the car doesn't belong to me it's 'Teenage dream' but you probably knew that…well I hope you did if you were a Klaine fan anyway. X**


	2. The next day

**A/n: So I wrote another chapter due to popular demand! Just wanted to say that at this point in season 3 I'm not sure if Mercedes and Kurt are still best friends or not, but I love them together so they are in this chapter.**

**I really hope you enjoy it and thank you for everyone who reviewed on the last chapter, I re-uploaded it after I changed the errors people pointed out and I really appreciate it. I think I got them all…anyway again enjoy! X**

* * *

><p>Kurt took a deep breath as he sat in his car; he was wearing a tight black t-shirt with an extremely low v-neck exposing the love bites all over his neck and upper chest. He grabbed his bag and checked his appearance in his car mirror, rearranging the sliver hat with the black band around the rim unnecessarily before opening the door and stepping out; he slung his bag over his shoulder and slammed the door shut behind him.<p>

"Kurt!" Someone called; he would recognise that voice anywhere. His best girl friend Mercedes Jones, "Where'd you disappear to last night?" she asked.

Kurt spun around to face her and her eyes widened as she scanned his milk white chest that was littered with small bruises, "Oh that's where you were," she commented raising an eyebrow at Kurt.

Kurt blushed, "Come on Mercy," he sighed linking arms with her and pulling her along.

"What exactly did you and Blaine do last night…it was Blaine right?" Mercy asked a tone of panic in her voice at the last question.

"Of course it was Blaine, what kinda guy do you take me for?" Kurt asked as the two friends walked into the school linked arm in arm on the bright sunny day.

"So what did you do with Blaine?" Mercy asked still eyeing up the hickeys on his neck and chest.

Kurt blushed again, he looked around and saw everyone looking at is neck and whispering to each other, a few even pointed; "Well…" he started but he was interrupted by the bell ring for first lesson "I've got maths, see you in Glee Club," he said, he sighed in relief as he walked away…such an awkward conversation. He ignored the looks and stares he was getting, after all he was used to it anyway and walked into his maths class. He slid into his seat next to Blaine how grinned at him.

"Wow," he said looking over Kurt's chest, "I did all that? You weren't kidding."

"I hate you," Kurt huffed, "Making me wear this, now everyone knows about us!"

Blaine frowned, "I didn't make you," he said, "Although I do approve." He added his eyes raking over Kurt's chest again.

Kurt couldn't help but blush, "You did! You made me feel guilty, asking if I was ashamed for covering them up," he stated turning away from Blaine slightly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You are Kurt Hummel right?" he asked.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Umm…yeah last time I checked," he said obviously confused.

"Then do you, or do you not have at least three different tops neatly folded in the back of your car that would match that outfit perfectly?" Blaine continued.

"Well…yeah but what does that have to do…"Kurt started to protest.

"Well then why didn't you change your top before class to hide them?" Blaine interrupted with a raised eyebrow.

"I…Because…I just thought…I…"Kurt said blushing furiously.

"Because you secretly love them. You love them because I made them," Blaine grinned, "And you love them because it's a way to show to all those jerks who bullied you that someone loves you, that someone wants to be with you, no matter how many rumours they spread about you."

Kurt gulped, "You know me better then I do," he said shaking his head.

Blaine laughed and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist pulling him closer, "Yep, and I love every little bit of you."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes as Miss Hader walked in and the lesson began.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna put my books in my locker," Blaine explained, "I'll meet you in there."<p>

"Okay, see you in a second," Kurt nodded as Blaine came to a halt in the corridor.

Blaine looked left, and then right down the corridor and when he was happy that it was deserted his used the hand that wasn't holding his bag on his shoulder and placed it on Kurt's shoulder. He pushed him back against the lockers and then stepped forward and began kissing him franticly, before Kurt realised what was happening Blaine was gone and walking down the corridor with a wave. Kurt stood there breathless; he shook his head as his heart slowed back to its normal rhythm. He rolled his eyes and continued walking to Glee club with a faint blush speckling his cheeks.

He walked into the familiar room, no one saw his entrance apart from Puck who looked up with he entered. His eyes widened as he took his Kurt's neck and chest.

"Hey guys!" He called with a grin, "Hummel got some last night!"

Kurt blushed bright red and sighed realising he couldn't really do much about it, he walked over to his seat and sat down crossing his legs and placing his bag on the floor before he looked up and gave Puck the hugest bitch glare know to man. Puck gulped and looked at the floor and Kurt smirked smugly, obviously pleased with his reaction. But then he realised everyone else was staring at him too; Kurt blushed again and sunk lower in his sear.

"So Hummel what's Blaine like in bed?" Santana asked, Finn moaned and covered his ears with the palms of his hands.

Kurt laughed, "You really think I'm going to answer that?"

"Come on Hummel, don't be such a spoil sport!" Santana growled, "Who's bigger? You or Blaine?"

Kurt sighed and crossed his arms across his chest, "Ah I knew it! It's Blaine!" Santana said, "If it was him he's be boasting!" Brit sighed and gave Santana some cash.

Puck raised an eyebrow, "You bet on who was bigger?" he asked.

"Yep," Said as she Santana slipped the money into her bag with a grin.

"You'd better give that money back Santana," Blaine said walking into the room and taking his seat next to Kurt.

"Huh?" She asked frowning as Blaine took Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Give her the money back," Blaine repeated.

"You mean…" Santana trailed of and raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Yep, you lost the bet," Kurt sighed blushing and rolling his eyes.

Santana wolf whistled, "Well, well," she said, "Hummel's, quiet the dark horse."

Kurt huffed and crossed his arms over his chest again, he looked up and saw that Finn looked traumatised, he laughed, "Sorry Finn," he said before laughing again at the expression still glued to his step-brothers face.

Kurt was sitting next to Rachel who was looking at him with a slightly raised eyebrow, he turned to her and shifted so he was hovering just over her ear, "Did Finn give you your bra back?"" he asked with a smirk.

Rachel's eyes widened, "Shhh!" she hissed looking around to see if anyone else heard.

"Next time you might want to be a bit more careful, you're lucky I found it and not my Dad," Kurt continued as though she hadn't said anything.

Rachel sighed, and turned to look at Finn who now seemed to be out of his 'scared for life' comma. Kurt turned back to Blaine who smiled at him.

"You okay baby?" he whispered into his ear.

Kurt nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Right guys!" Mr Shue called walking into the room, "Sorry I'm late, Sue fiasco."

* * *

><p>"Are you walking?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow as the two walked outside.<p>

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "Finn wants to drive Rachel, Puck and Quinn somewhere and he wanted my car."

"Do you want a lift? It's a long way to walk to yours," Blaine said linking arms with Kurt.

"No I think I'd rather walk," Kurt said, "It's not too far, you exaggerate."

"If you're sure, call me if you get tired and I'll come and pick you up," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt smiled back, "You worry to much," he commented as they walked to Blaine's car.

"I can't help it," Blaine said in defence, "If anything ever happened to you I don't know what I'd do."

"I'll call you when I get in," Kurt smiled, he reached up not caring about the few stray students in the car park who hadn't left yet and reached up to kiss Blaine.

Blaine pushed him back, "Not here," he said with a sad sigh.

"Come to my house then…" Kurt suggested tracing his index finger up and down Blaine's chest teasingly.

"Oh," Blaine moaned as quietly as he could, "What ab…about…your d, dad?"

"Now Finn has taken my car, my house is empty," Kurt said with a wink, "They won't be back till seven."

Blaine gulped loudly, and he managed to nod, "When the hell did you get so confident?" he asked.

Kurt smiled, "I don't know…it is okay?" he asked his tone turning worried.

Blaine chuckled, "You're adorable," he said stroking Kurt's cheek.

"Six thousand and one times…"Kurt muttered under his breath.

Blaine laughed, "Of course it's okay!" he said he paused and leant forward his hot breath ghosting over Kurt's neck making him shiver as he whispered, "It's more then okay."

"Come on then," Kurt whispered back, "Or I might not be able to keep my hands to myself before we get to mine,"

Blaine's eyes clouded over and he whimpered, "Kurt you can't just say stuff like that!" he exclaimed.

Kurt laughed and grabbed Blaine's car key from his pocket, he glanced at the car and then frowned, "Umm…Blaine?" he asked.

"What's wrong babe?" Blaine asked his eyes following Kurt's gaze.

"Your tyres sort of flat," Kurt said, he bent down to examine the tyre and sighed, "Do you have a spare one?" he asked Blaine.

"Yeah it's in the boot," Blaine said, "But I have no idea how to change it."

"Really? I thought your Dad made you fix cars with him over the summer one time…" Kurt trailed off and bit his lip.

"To try and turn me straight?" Blaine finshed for him, "It's okay Kurt, you're the only person I've told everything for a reason. I trust you."

Kurt smiled, "I'm glad, I trust you too."

"I know," Blaine replied also smiling, "and anyway, just because I spent the whole summer fixing cars doesn't mean I learnt anything."

Kurt laughed, "Luckly, I do," he said, "Is there a tool kit in there?"

"Umm…no," Blaine said wit a frown, "Sorry."

Kurt shrugged, "I'll be right back, stay here." He kissed Blaine's cheek and elegantly skipped away across the now completely empty car park and back up into the school.

Blaine frowned and the shrugged leaning back against his black car and waited for Kurt to come back.

"Blaine!" Someone called, Blaine turned towards the voice, his eyes widened as he saw a figure walk towards him wearing baggy jeans and a t-shirt.

"Wes?" he asked, "Oh my God!" he cried he walked forward to meet him and the two friends shared a quick hug, Wes obviously feeling a bit awkward and so slapped Blaine on the back a few times to make it more man like.

"Hey, how are you?" Wes asked pulling back from him.

"I'm great thanks…wow its weird seeing you out of uniform," Blaine said finding himself looking for a red and navy blazer.

"You too mate, what's new?" He asked, he looked down at his car, "Oh… are you stuck here?"

"Huh? Oh no, Kurt's going to change it," Blaine said, "I think he went to get some tools."

"He brings tools to school?" Wes asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh come on you know how organised he is," Blaine laughed.

"Yeah I guess. So are you too still together?" Wes asked.

"Yeah of course," Blaine nodded not seeing a reason why they wouldn't be.

"Good," Wes grinned.

"What about you and Amy?" Blaine asked, "Still together?"

"Yeah…well she's on holiday at the moment so I haven't really talked to her," Wes shrugged.

"Wes!" Kurt exclaimed as he skipped down the steps, "Hello!"

"Kurt, nice to see you," Wes smiled; he gasped at the marks on Kurt's neck. Kurt frowned and then looked down realising.

"Oh…yeah," he laughed, "How are you?"

"I'm good…looks like you guys are too," Wes said with a raised eyebrow.

Kurt laughed again a blush creeping across his cheeks, he turned to Blaine and held up a blue tool box, "I always…"

"…Come prepared, yeah baby I know," Blaine finshed with a laugh.

Kurt rolled his eyes and reached up to kiss Blaine, but remembering Wes was there at the last second and kissed his cheek instead. He went to the boot of the car and opened it; he pulled out the tyre and slammed the boot shut again.

"Want a hand?" Blaine asked as Kurt carried the heavy tyre to the front left one that was flat but he didn't seem to struggle.

"Nah, no offence honey but you'll just get in the way," Kurt said standing up and giving Blaine a cheeky grin.

Blaine shrugged, "None taken," he smiled.

Kurt bent down and searched around in his tool box; he pulled out a tool and started to get to work on the flat tyre, Blaine took a step back admiring the way Kurt's back was bent over, his t-shirt ridden up his back showing his flawless skin.

"So what are you doing here…oh I was visiting Dalton and thought I'd pop by and see you…oh that's nice, thanks…your welcome, so what's new?...not much, just drooling over my boyfriend who I fucked the other night…." Wes said to himself sarcastically with a smug grin as Blaine continued to watch Kurt take off the tyre, his mouth slightly open.

Blaine's head snapped up, "Huh, did you say something?" Blaine asked.

Wes laughed, "Yeah but don't worry, I can see your busy mentally undressing Kurt."

Kurt looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Blaine don't ignore him," Kurt said, "If you're a good boy I'll let you undress me _physically _later."

Blaine failed to stop the moan that tumbled from his lips and then turned to Wes blushing furiously, Kurt laughed and Wes raised an eyebrow not really sure how to react. "S…so," Blaine said after he recovered a bit, "What are you doing in Lima?"

Wes rolled his eyes as Kurt how laughed again before turning back to the tyre, "I was visiting the warblers," Wes explained, "thought I'd come say hi to the newest traitor of Dalton."

Blaine frowned, "Hey…" he protested

"Blaine relax, I was joking," Wes said rolling his eyes, "I heard your doing a show tonight?"

"Yeah, 'West side story'" Blaine nodded, "Kurt's in it too."

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't," Wes commented, Kurt looked up and gave him a wink making Blaine feel ridiculously jealous. "As much as I'd like to stay I have to go," Wes said, "I'll leave you guys to drool over each other, it was great to see you again."

"Yeah you too," Kurt nodded, "Hope we'll see you again…where are you going?"

"David," Wes replied, "Haven't seen him in a while."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You guys are more of a couple then us," he commented.

"Mock all you want Anderson," Wes said raising an eyebrow, "You're the one who as to get his boyfriend to fix his car."

Kurt laughed and stood up, he reached his hands over his head stretching, his t-shirt rising up and showing of his stomach that was also covered in tiny bruises, his muscles becoming more pronounced as he stretched, "Good one," he chuckled.

Blaine licked his lips, "Yeah well my boyfriend is the hottest thing to ever walk the planet, I think I can live with having to watch him bend over a car engine every now and again."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and hit at Blaine's arm playfully, "Cheeky," he commented.

"Yeah but you love it," Blaine smiled pulling Kurt up against him and kissing his cheek and then moving down to his neck.

"Okay, okay I can take a hint," Wes laughed, "I'm leaving. See you guys around."

Blaine pulled away from Kurt, "Hey man wait," he said walking forward and hugging Wes tightly.

"Come on, Kurt's getting jealous," Wes said pulling away from Blaine who did the same, "bye guys."

Kurt and Blaine called out at the same time:

"Bye-"

"See ya-"

Kurt went back to fixing the car and Blaine continued watching with lust filled eyes, Kurt worked quickly and it was soon ready. He stood up and put the flat tyre back in the boot of Blaine's car and wiped the oil of his hands on a white rag that was in his tool box, "Are you done now?" Blaine asked as Kurt closed the tool box.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, before he good say anything else Blaine pinned him against his car roughly.

"Thank God," Blaine cried, "Let's go back to yours…like now!"

Kurt laughed and opened the door, "Wow," he said, "What the hell happened to us?"

"I know," Blaine said blushing slightly, "I think I'm addict."

Kurt gulped, "Sex addict?" he asked.

"Not exactly, more like a Kurt addict," Blaine smiled, "Don't look so worried baby."

* * *

><p>Kurt unlocked the his front door and before he got a chance to do anything else Blaine was slamming his back up against the wall and kissing him heatedly, he ran his hands up Kurt's sides and used the leverage of the wall to lift Kurt up and wrap his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist.<p>

"Baby, no!" Kurt said struggling to get down, "My Dad will be home any minute."

Blaine moaned, "But you looked so hot changing that tyre!" he cries licking up Kurt's neck again.

Kurt pushed him away, "I've got to change out of this shirt before my Dad gets back," he explained, "Sorry."

Blaine sighed, "Fine, I'd rather not be shot by your Dad when he see's these anyway," he said tracing the bruises on Kurt's neck.

"Yeah that's my preferred outcome as well," Kurt said with a roll of his eyes, "I'll be back in a second." He added his foot in the first step of the stairs.

"So…in about half an hour then yeah? Or are you completely changing your outfit in which case at least three?" Blaine asked mockingly with a grin on his face.

Kurt blew and raspberry at Blaine childishly before he ran up the stairs, Blaine laughed and walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa, he rested his head in his hands and saw the latest vogue was lying on the coffee table in front of him. He picked it up and flicked through the pages, he stopped on a picture of a guy wearing tight jeans and a checked top. He shook his head; Kurt was much better looking then that guy.

"Hello?" someone called, "Kurt are you home?"

Blaine put the magazine back on the coffee table and walked into the hallway, "Hello Mr Hummel," he smiled as Burt came through the door in his grease covered overalls.

"Hey Blaine, where's Kurt?" Burt asked kicking of his shoes and giving Blaine a small smile.

"He's changing his t-shirt," Blaine said following Burt into the living room.

"Oh God," Burt said rolling his eyes, "Has it been half an hour yet?"

Blaine laughed, "About fifteen minutes actually," he said checking his watch.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Burt asked unbuttoning his overalls.

"I'd love to Mr Hummel," Blaine grinned, "I'll just have to tell my parents."

"Call me Burt kid," Burt said, "The phones over there if you want to give them a call."

"Okay, thanks," Blaine nodded walking towards the phone and calling his parents, who of course said yes.

When Kurt came down the stairs he walked into the room and saw Blaine sitting on the sofa and his Dad in the arm chair, he sat down next to Blaine and grabbed his hand. Blaine smiled at him when he walked in before looking down at his watch, "Wow, twenty five minutes," he said, "I think that's a new record."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Right, I've had enough of you teasing me about that," he decided, "and it's not fair, I don't complain about the fact that it takes you three years to plaster your hair in gel every morning."

Blaine pouted; "Even?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"No," Kurt said shaking his head, "I don't know why you bother, it looks better curly anyway."

Blaine's eyes widened in surprise, "You really think so?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kurt said reaching up and ruffling Blaine's gelled hair out of its place, "Definitely."

Blaine frowned and flattened his hair down again, "If I did that to you you'd kill me," he stated.

Kurt shrugged, "I know, and your point is…?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just saying," Blaine said holding his hands up in surrender.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been invited to dinner with Kurt's family lots of times when Kurt and Blaine where just friends, but this was the first time when he and Kurt were a proper couple. Kurt was determined that it wouldn't be any different then before, Blaine however deicide otherwise, playing footsies with Kurt under the table and occasionally trailing patterns up Kurt's thigh with his fingers, getting higher and higher until Kurt squirmed in his seat at which Blaine would look at him with a concerned look and ask if he was okay. Kurt would reply telling him that he was fine but glaring at him when his Dad's back was turned.<p>

After the meal Carole, Burt and Finn were sitting on the sofa and Blaine was sitting in the arm chair with Kurt perched on the arm of it, Blaine grinned grabbing Kurt around the waist and pulled his down onto his lap, Kurt laughed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and pecked a sweet kiss on his cheek, "What do you think your doing?" he asked snuggling into Blaine's neck, Blaine was a bit alarmed that Kurt was being so affectionate in front of his parents but he certainly wasn't complaining. It was way too easy for him and Kurt to get wrapped up in there own little bubble and forget there was anyone else in the room.

Blaine smiled wrapping his arms around Kurt tightly and rocking him back and forth, "Nnnnnnnothing," he said extending the 'N'.

"Stop rocking me," Kurt frowned batting at Blaine playfully.

"Why? Are you feeling sea sick?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"First of all, that's a rubbish joke, second of all that's impossible cause were not on water, and thirdly, stop rocking me because I'm not a baby," Kurt said giving Blaine a stern glance.

"You are too," Blaine disagreed, "you're my baby."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Okay Honey, okay…" he said.

Blaine reached around and tickled Kurt's side, "Cheeky," he said, his fingers dancing up and down Kurt's sides.

Kurt squealed, "Blaine, stop it!" he cried.

Blaine laughed, "Oh Baby…That's not what you were saying last night when…" Blaine started to say with a wink.

"Blaine!" Kurt warned. Blaine froze realising what he'd just said in front of Kurt's parents, "Come on, lets go upstairs for a bit," Kurt continued grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him quickly up the stairs and away from his Dad's shocked and furious expression.

Kurt ran into his room shutting the door behind him with a little bit more force then was necessary, "Shit," he moaned walking over to his bed and collapsing on it face first.

"Kurt, God I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking! I was just…when I'm with you I just forget about everyone else, everything else. Because you're all that matters and now…oh God he's going to kill…." Blaine said pacing back and froth across Kurt bedroom.

"YOUR GOD DAM RIGHT I'M GONNA KILL YOU KID!" Burt yelled bursting through the door so forcefully the door slammed back against the wall so hard Blaine thought it would come of its hinges.

Kurt sat up, "Dad, don't! Please just…" he cried getting to his feet and standing in front of Blaine protectively.

"No, Kurt get OUT of the way!" Burt said his voice turning low and dangerous.

Blaine stood around Kurt, "Mr Hummel I…"he started to say but Burt took a step forward.

He cut Blaine off with a yell, "I don't want to here it! Now get out of my house, your never going to see my son again! You hear me boy?"

"No!" Kurt cried, "Dad don't do this!"

"I warned you Kurt," Burt said, "But you didn't listen, I though I could trust you."

Kurt hung his head in shame, but he lifted it again, "Dad you don't understand!"

"Oh I think I do," Burt said, he turned back to Blaine, "Now get OUT of my house!"

Blaine cringed and walked towards the door, Kurt and Burt followed him out. Kurt wiping the tears from his eyes, Blaine stopped a few steps from the bottom and turned to give Kurt a sad smile. "I'm sorry," he said.

Burt let out angry breath, "Get out!" he said glaring at Blaine with daggers.

Blaine gulped and rushed down the remaining steps but he lost his footing and slipped, tumbling down five steps before landing hard at the bottom, Kurt screamed pushing past his farther who was half way down the stairs and ran to Blaine's aid, Carole and Finn came out of the front room and saw Blaine at the bottom of the stairs with Kurt kneeling beside him sobbing hard.

"Baby, are you okay?" Kurt cried stroking Blaine's cheek.

"Ouch," Blaine moaned tipping his head back with his eyes closed.

"Oh God," Kurt said freaking out, "Baby what hurts? Should I call an ambulance?"

Blaine opened his eyes and reached up for Kurt's cheek, wiping away the tears with his thumb, "No, Honey I'm fine really…" he said, Kurt didn't look convinced, he was as white as a sheet, and Kurt was always pale so that was saying something, he had tears still spilling from his eyes, "Kurt I'm fine…although…is it possible to break your ass?" he asked.

A smile fluttered across Kurt's features and he sighed sitting down beside Blaine, "I've never been more scared in my whole life," he breathed as Blaine pulled him closer and kissed the top of his head, "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you," Kurt continued tears starting to form in his eyes again causing his voice to break.

"Shhh…" Blaine said stroking the top of Kurt's head, "You don't need to think about that, I'll always be here for you baby I promise."

"Good," Kurt said, "And I'll always be here for you too."

Burt watched as Blaine comforted his son, the way Kurt's eyes lit up with Blaine whispered something in his ear. Kurt was so much like his mother, he was sweet and kind but man he had one hell of a temper. And he fell in love so easily, and so far, every time he's got hurt. So when he came home and was talking about Blaine, Burt was terrified he was going to get hurt again, and when Kurt told him that he and Blaine were together, he thought Blaine was just in it for sex. But as he watched his son and his boyfriend sit at the bottom of the stairs laughing, and thought about the way Kurt freaked out when Blaine fell. He realised how wrong he had been, and how in love the two boys were.

Burt wasn't big on apologises, but he knew that he'd been completely wrong about Blaine, "Umm…Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine looked up, "Yes sir?" he asked, "Do you still want me to leave?"

"Yeah, but look…I'm sorry. I was just…" Burt started to say but Blaine interrupted him with a smile.

"Worried about Kurt? I know," he said, "and who wouldn't be? He's amazing. You're just being an really good farther."

Burt coughed awkwardly, "Yeah well…I'm sorry," he said, "I was over reacting."

"So…I'd better go," Blaine said wincing as he got to his feet and rubbing his ass.

"You don't have to…" Kurt said getting up too and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"Actually, that might be best. I want to talk to you," Burt said, "You can see him tomorrow."

Kurt sighed, "Fine," he said, "You might want to look away," he warned Burt and Finn before he pressed his lips to Blaine's running his hands through Blaine's hair as he kissed him goodbye, he opened his mouth wide and held back a moan as Blaine explored his mouth with his tongue.

Blaine pulled away, his breathing slightly on the heavy side, "wow," he breathed, "Okay I'll see you tomorrow."

Kurt laughed kissing Blaine's cheek, "Bye," he said.

Blaine left and Kurt turned to his Dad, "Are you…I…" he stuttered, "He could have really been hurt!" he cried.

"I didn't tell him to fall did I?" Burt said with a sigh.

"Yes but you didn't let us have a chance to explain," Kurt said, "I thought he was seriously hurt! Do you have any idea how scared I was?"

"Yes, yes I do because I was scared when you came home talking all about that guy, another guy to hurt you!" Burt said, "And you think I haven't been through the same thing with your mom?"

Kurt froze, and then he gulped, and then he crumbled, "Dad I'm sorry, I didn't think…"

"I know," Burt said his voice that had been slightly raised though out the whole time turning soft, "I was just worried, you've been hurt so many times. I couldn't just stand by and watch you get kicked down again. I love you."

Kurt sighed, "I love you too," he said stepping forward into the hug that his farther offered.

"I'm sorry," Burt said, "But just…be careful okay? I know you're a sensible kid but just…"

"Be careful? Yeah Dad I know," Kurt smiled.

"Yeah and keep the lovey dovey stuff for when I'm not in the house!" Finn added…

* * *

><p><strong>An: I want to say a HUUUUUUUUGE thank you to 'Eatyourh3artout' I couldn't have finshed this chapter without her! Thank you so much! **

**Hey, so did you like the second chapter? Sorry it took so long to update, I had major writers block. I really hope you did! Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot to me! X**

**Review replies:**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Hello again! Thank you so much for the review on the last chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you like this one too! X**

**- Hey, thank you so much for the review and thank you so much for reading it! I'm glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like this one too!**

**Njferrell- Heyya, thank you very much! For the review and just for reading as well! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you like this one too! X**

**Writer4555- Hey, I used what you said, I loved it! Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter and thank you for reviewing before X**

**MamaCatTo3- Here's the next chapter, I hope you liked it! X**

**ComedyTragedy91- Well here it is! Hope you like it! X**

**ActingLikeGarfieldOnaMonday- Hey thanks a lot! I hope you like this chapter! X**

**Steffi- Ha-ha, there you go I hope you like it! X**

**Tokyogirl0093- Hello, wow, this is an amazing review thank you so much! I think I just got high of all your amazingly kind comments, thank you, thank you, thank you! So here's the next chapter and I hope it lived up too your expectations. With the last chapter I changed it and re uploaded it so it was correct so thanks for that, I really wasn't sure what he said. Again thank you so much and I hope you enjoyed the chapter! X**

**Volitan- Hello, I just re-uploaded the last chapter after fixing all the typos and errors etc, thank you for pointing them out so I could fix them, I always seem to miss some! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you again for reviewing before X**

**Laura Scofield- Heya, thank you for your review before and I'm glad you liked the last chapter and this one too!**

**Dearatlcntmein- Hey, yeah a few people noticed a few mistakes so I re-uploaded the chapter after fixing it. Thank for your review before and I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**NathansBird- Just read your review and added the Wes bit, hope you like it! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Heyya honey, Thanks for the review! I'm glad it made you laugh; hope this one is okay too! X**

**Hopeless Romantic 142- Heya, thank you so much for the great review and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and your very welcome and I enjoyed writing it X**

**Casey- Heya, here's the next chapter and hope that you like it X**

**.Ray- Heya Jordan thanks a lot. Hope you like the chapter, what you said in your review made me smile.**

**ThatsSoUnicorn- Heya, thank you, hope you liked this chapter.**

**TwistedRocketPower- Heya, yeah I'm from the UK. I'm glad you like it! X**


End file.
